


Sneakers are not made for sneaking

by ohmythief



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa Zero
Genre: Agender Character, First Kiss, Fluff, Other, Rare Pairings, just cuties in love, seriously this is only fluff, we could say this happens within danganronpa zero's timeline, without having a clue of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmythief/pseuds/ohmythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They went from a long way to end like this, seriously, years of misinformation and having like zero knowledge of how to end dating. </p><p>----</p><p>It was really hard, at first they got none problem mistaken it as a platonic, but they wanted more. </p><p>----</p><p>They were rough sometimes with all this dating and loving thing. But they loved each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneakers are not made for sneaking

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, happy birthday my beloved Chihiro! And happy pi day! 
> 
> I created an account here just for uploading something about this cuties, im sorry if you end up crying blood with my writing (not because its good, but because its poorly written) I beg your forgiveness, still I am glad you gave it a try.
> 
> And this is for sweetlet on tumblr, who made me ship this (i hate you but i love you at the same time, its just that this is a jewel between danganronpa rarepairs and the world needs more of it)

The one who created sneakers seriously never asked for help giving those their name. Or everyone laughed at they and never actually cared. Still, Mukuro Ikusaba was trying to sneak into the changing rooms and having a really hard time not making a sound. She tried not to look as uncomfortable as she was, since she hated the PE uniform, she felt vulnerable, exposed, with it. But right now, she couldnt care less.

“Sorry for asking you to hang out here” she leaned forward and shifted her weight from feet to feet “I dont want Junko-onee-chan to… “ _Know?_ She didnt even know what she meant, but

“I- Its Okay, Iku-” They blushed “M- m- mukuro” and glanced down.

Mukuro couldnt suppress a smile, it sounded right, her name from their mouth. They went from a long way to end like this, seriously, years of misinformation and having like zero knowledge of how to end dating. Mukuro got a hard time opening her heart, and Chihiro always wore theirs on their sleeve, and Mukuro was sick of people hurting someone like Chihiro, who couldnt be more nice with everyone, as well as naive. It was because their heart was pure, Mukuro’s was not. Sometimes she looked at her hands, but she didnt feel guilty, no, she felt that it was wrong missing a gun on her hands. But Chihiro was there for her, so she couldnt care less. They accepted her, acknowledged her with Fenrir and everything, with Junko even.

It was really hard, at first they got none problem mistaken it as a platonic, but they wanted more. Mukuro sometimes felt overprotective, and when Chihiro opened their heart to her she was mad, mad at those who treated them like they were a mistake, like _they didnt exist_ and they were only planting a drama. Mukuro really wanted to punch them and scream _agender is a thing you fuckin asshole_ , but thats something Junko-onee-chan will say, and Junko really accepted Chihiro as they were, everyone did, even Togami.

Aside, Mukuro was muscle, Chihiro was brain. They were rough sometimes with all this _dating_ and _loving_ thing. But they _loved_ each other and Mukuro felt it throbbing as Chihiro smiled at her, cared, because as much as Mukuro said _im the force_ she needed to add _but i couldnt be more dependet to that smile, their smile…_

“Is everything alright?” they stammered, with a nervous laughter.

“Yes, Im sorry. Forgive me for staring with such an intense glare” she comforted, because she knew Chihiro has a self complex of people staring at them for such a long time, and Mukuro was scared of making them uncomfortable in some way, still Chihiro returned a smile, informing her that it was okay, because _Mukuro doing so didnt make them feel uncomfortable_ , instead, those intense glares rushed their heart and for Chihiro it felt more than  _right._  So she closed her eyes and walked towards they and kissed their forehead “I love you”and both blushed, _furiously._ The chestnut haired always had a hard time digesting those words, consenting that the sentiment was for they, and not anyone else. And for the taller one, she was impressed how easy those words came every single time they were together, and how lovely Chihiro gave her an unconscious smile afterwards.

Chihiro grabbed her hand, it was their way of somehow return those words since they always was the latest in spilling them, and Mukuro rushed at confirming every single time how she felt towards the shorter one. But for both it was okay “… S- since we have been, d- dating, i thought” they opened their mouth and closed it, in slow motion, trying to put it into words “We should… G- go somewhere together, as a c-c…”

 _Couple_. The black haired thought “Its okay… but i have no clues on…”

“No worries” they giggled “I... asked _someone_ ” they looked at her with a worried gaze “N- naegi-kun” Oh. Well, its not that she have a trouble with it, its just that some time ago Mukuro Ikusaba had a _hard crush_ on the boy, so of course it was kind of awkward, but she knew that Naegi will never judge her, as well he will never tell a single soul. As Mukuro didnt come with a change of reaction for a while, Chihiro could only say “Sorry” and hushed.

“Oh, its okay. We both trust Naegi” she squeazed their hand in hers “What did he tell you?”

They giggled in a failed attempt of covering their distress, warming Mukuro’s heart “He said something about how dates could happen everywhere, the only important fact is that both should feel reassured and safe, and I- i think that i have had plenty of… those times with Mukuro-san” they stuttered at the last part, and completed it with “So i guess we already… Um… Its just that… Its…”

“If you want a proper date…” she locked her gaze anywhere, her shoes or the opened locker someone left, she felt her heart so heavy right now, her face so heated. _Chihiro felt safe with her._ Thats pretty much the reason of her entire existence right now, aside from Junko, she wanted Chihiro to feel like her everything, and she couldnt fill more happiness in her heart, the feeling was escaping from her sleeves. S he could kick an entire building right here, right now. She got really none trouble hanging in public with them, she will behave and act just as they deserved, if that is what Chihiro wa-

“I want you to kiss me” they blurted. That was _new_ , that was _totally new_. The shorter one wanted to get things into some new level, a level Mukuro never thought of unlocking in the first place. _She was desirable?_ She didnt know, but she really wanted to scream.

Taking advantage of her shock, Chihiro hurried and by gripping Mukuro’s shirt they got her to bend her knees so they were able to kiss. _And Mukuro allowed it_ as well as _enjoyed it_ and decided to soport her hands just behind Chihiro’s head, prolonguing and _deepening_ the kiss. They were rushing, too much, but Mukuro has none knowledge for kissing aside from what she have seen from Junko and Matsuda: she was pressing her tongue on their lips, and of course that took Chihiro by surprise, they gasped and Mukuro thought of it as an invitation, and after seconds, Chihiro was burning from shame.

Still, the shorter let her do so and surprisingly found themself deepening the kiss, _wanting_ for more, _desiring_ more, _tasting_. Of course they felt ashamed, it was such an intimate moment and they thought they were about to burst into flames because the kiss found its way of involving _both tongues_ and the moment felt as well _surprisingly good, right_. It was rough since neither of them have any experience with kissing, but after gasping for breath and locking gazes, a silent agreement was made between them both.

They were doing this _again_.

Because _both felt loved_ …

… And they giggled afterwards.


End file.
